Reborn:Ghost
by magic in me
Summary: The one time he doesn't remember his past lives, and Rei is surrounded by ghosts. What will he do, now that he can't use magic, or any other of his past abilities? Who is this Kazuya Shibuya, and why is he so kind to his sister? What is going on here? (7) Rated for language


**This is to be part of a collection. Each one will include a new world that Harry awakens in, complete with a new name, and memories from his last. The first is Reborn:Dusk(Harry Potter/Twilight), next would be Reborn:Whirlpool(Harry Potter/Naruto), followed by Reborn:Luck(Harry Potter/Inuyasha), Reborn:Soulmate(Harry Potter/Night World), Reborn:Spark(Harry Potter/Teen Wolf), and Reborn:Flame(Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn). Each will be numbered in their summary. I'm positive that there will be at least fifteen stories now. Each one will be a one-shot around 2k-10k in length. Once the collection is complete, I will be adding them all to a community.**

**Summary:**

**The one time he doesn't remember his past lives, and Rei is surrounded by ghosts. What will he do, now that he can't use magic, or any other of his past abilities? Who is this Kazuya Shibuya, and why is he so kind to his sister? What is going on here?**

* * *

_Reincarnation:  
(1) the rebirth of a soul in a new body, (2) a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn, (3) a new version of something from the past.  
Synonyms:  
rebirth, transmigration of the soul, metempsychosis; samsara; raretransanimation._

* * *

Rai Taniyama glanced at his little sister in worry. Mai had been tight lipped about her new job, other than helping a teen named Naru with investigations. Her friends rarely talked to him, because he was always off drawing something fictional. They saw him as an otaku. Mai told him that he could easily make it as an mangaka. He did commission for people, and had recently gotten a job working at a hotel as a bellboy.

The hotel he worked in had a few oddities about it. If you weren't careful to lock things up in your locker, they would disappear. Objects like nametags, luggage carts, keys, and such disappeared and reappeared all over the hotel. Feet could be heard running up and down the one floor that no one stayed in as it was being remodeled, as well as tapping on walls. He himself, had been pushed down, and scratched a few times.

Then, last week, Miwa-san was pushed down a set of stairs she'd been climbing. She was terrified of elevators because they were too small. Something that Rai could understand as well. So when he saw her laying prone on the floor, with blood coming from her head, he'd called for an ambulance. When she'd came to, she had told the manager that she was not staying in a hotel that had a ghost pushing people down stairs.

"Ah! Taniyama-kun! Can you show these people to Conference Room Two?" The woman at the reception desk called as he went to go help a group of people that just checked in. Seeing Ryoma, his fellow bellboy, collect them, he turned.

He slipped as his green eyes locked with cinnamon, his head meeting the ground with a crack.

"Rai-niichan!" Mai rushed over, checking his head for bumps or blood.

"Mai-chan!" Rai pushed her gently away. "What are you doing here?" He looked passed her, stiffening as he spotted a group of men."Mai-chan, we're not _that_ bad off are we?" Mai tilted her head in confusion for a moment before shaking her head rapidly.

"No! No, Rai-niichan, we have a case in this hotel."

"Case?"

"Mai, stop chatting idly with your aniki." A teen about the same age as him said. Rai looked him over, frowning. "What?"

"What exactly do you do? Mai-oneechan won't tell me."

"We hunt ghosts." Rai blinked, twice. He turned to his sister, who was nervous.

"Rai-niichan?"

"Ghosts? You hunt ghosts? Mai-chan, I told you to stay away from ghosts!"

"But-"

"No! Once people like us start realizing that ghosts are real, they start causing trouble for us!" Rai ran a hand through his hair. "We're like beacons to them, Mai-chan. I always told you ghosts weren't real so you wouldn't develop like me, and now you'll always be bothered by them!"

"Nii-chan, I don't understand." Rai shook his head, leading them to the conference room.

"What do you mean, a beacon for ghosts?" The man of Chinese decent asked.

"You know how some mediums project an aura that ghosts are attracted to because they are so pure, it's almost like going into the light?" The man nodded, while his boss paid closely attention. "The Taniyama family has always been that way. Only, our powers don't awaken unless we believe in ghosts." Rai shrugged, "okaasan warned me shortly before my own abilities started what would happen if Mai-chan did."

"I see. And your abilities?"

"Aura reading, and telepathy." The teen crossed his arms looking at him closely.

"Is this hotel haunted?"

"Could be." Rai shrugged, glancing at the Chinese man again. "It could also be someone playing pranks."

* * *

Rai twitched as he walked beside the man that had introduced himself as Monk. He could feel the eyes of the boy his age watching his backside as he walked slightly behind them. His name was Osamu Yasuhara according to Monk. A flirt, his sister had said.

"Will you keep your eyes off my ass?" Rai finally lost it, spinning to glare at the other boy.

"Aw, but it's so cute!" Rai twitched as the taller teen draped himself across his shoulders. He pinched Yasuhara's ear between his fingers when he felt the hand start to creep down his backside. "Oi, ow!"

"I am not a plaything!" Rai mentally bemoaned his small stature. "Either keep your hands to yourself, or I'll show you exactly why no man in this building will approach me, am I clear?"

"Crystal." Yasuhara gasped, trying to pull his reddening ear away. "Please let go, I'm sorry!"

"Good. Besides, I don't allow grouping before the fourth date." Rai smirked, letting go as he entered the conference room. "Here are all the keys, and I found a few stragglers."

"Takigawa-san, Yasuhara-san, thank you for joining me. Takigawa-san, I need you to help Mai with a sweep of the hallways, and the fifteenth floor. Be careful, there are sharp objects laying around due to construction. Taniyama-san, I need Yasuhara-san in the records room that your boss told me about. If you can get the time, I would appreciate your help." Rai hesitated as he nodded. "What is it?"

"Why do you act so familiar with my imouto?" Mai blushed brightly, dragging a laughing Monk from the room. Yasuhara was snickering into his hand as he slipped out as well to wait in the hallway.

"I do not understand your question."

"At first, I thought it was because you aren't from Japan." Rai stated calmly, lifting a brow at the other. "However, as you interact with your team, I've realized that you only act that way around Mai-chan. Do not play with my imouto's emotions, Shibuya, or we will have problems. Am I understood?"

"I have no intentions of hurting Mai." Rai nodded, spinning on his heel to leave. "Taniyama-san, if you find that you wish to have a job with Shibuya Paranormal Research, I am only a call away." Rai shot the older teen a surprised look before leaving with Yasuhara.

"Yeah, big boss tends to have that affect on people." The dark haired teen said, grinning as he adjusted his glasses. "Now, I believe you said something about no groping without four dates? Would you like to go to lunch when this is all over?" Rai stumbled, shooting Yasuhara a shocked look.

"I was joking!"

"I'm not." Rai bit his lip, before slowly nodding. "Great!"

"Ano...why though? You could likely get a date with anyone you wanted. I'm just an orphan who is trying to help his imouto grow up." Yasuhara blinked.

"You're orphans?"

"Mai hasn't said anything, has she?" Rai sighed, opening the door to the record's room. "Don't let her know that you know. She's got this thing about pity. We may live in the same apartment, but we essentially live our own lives. We don't even go to the same school."

"I see." Yasuhara murmured. "Well, it doesn't change anything. I mean, I feel awful that you guys are orphans, but I guess it makes sense why you're working so young now."

"Yeah, I'm currently preparing for college entrance exams...you are as well?"

"Yes. I'm hoping to get into Todai, but I have a few other choice picked if I don't."

"We might be seeing each other more often. If we get in." Rai teased back, as he watched the other start to go through boxes. "I'll see if I can help. I'm sure my boss won't mind. Not if it gets this all settled faster." Yasuhara waved him away.

* * *

Three days later, the case was solved, the ghost cleansed, and Rai was putting in his two week notice.

"You just got this job." His boss said, frowning.

"I got poached for a better job. It'll also get me home before a certain time of night when the crazy and perverts come out." Rai explained, rubbing his neck. "It was a good job and all, but I'll be paid triple of what you're giving me now."

"I see. Well, we still have you for two weeks." The man grinned. "Of course, we will also have a party before you go."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Rai watched as his sister fell apart. Again. For the third time that day. It's had only been a week since Naru-Oliver, had left and she was broken-hearted, as he thought she was in love with his twin brother. Rai knew Mai was better than that. She, like he, could tell twins apart.

Rai frowned, he'd never met twins before. A flash of coppery red hair in his mind's eye had him doubting himself. Who were the twins in the back of his mind? Why did they seem so familiar?

Then, one day, as he was researching something for class, weeks after Naru had returned, it hit him. As he stared at the book in disbelief as memories not his own flashed before his eyes.

His life as Harry Potter, where he'd gave up his life to protect what was left of his friends. Making a difference as Nowaki for his little nephew, Naruto. The life as Beau Swan life where he met a sparkling vampire, who married his twin sister Bella. The life he'd spent as Akane, mate of Sesshomaru-sama, and their tragedy of a love story. Parker dying in his vampire soulmate's arms. Sky dying at his possessed brother's hand as he saved one of their friends. Finally, his life as Rena, and being a Lightning Guardian for a mafia boss.

"Rai-kun!" Rai blinked sluggishly up at Yasuhara, who had his head in his lap. The slightly older teen relaxed. Around them, their friends were staring at him in worry.

"Hey, I'm okay." His statement would have been more believable, if his voice hadn't cracked.

"Oniichan, what happened?" Mai demanded as she held his hand.

"Hey, Naru, does reincarnation make sense?"

"Hm." The man frowned, and Rai was reminded of Hibari. "It is a possibility. Are you saying your remember a past life?"

"Try multiple..." Rai groaned, reaching for his head with his free hand. Yasuhara stopped him, massaging his boyfriend's temples.

"I see. You're dismissed for the day, Taniyama-san, Yasuhara-san."

"Thanks." Rai muttered as Yasuhara easily scooped him up in his arms.

"Takigawa-san, please give them a ride to Taniyama-san's apartment."

"On it."

* * *

Rai laid his pen down, the last character written in the book even as he coughed up blood. His last work of "fiction" of a dimension traveler was finished. He couldn't help but wonder who from his original world, or who from any of his other lives, would read it.

"Rai, please, come lay down." His lover whispered, pulling the seventy-five year old to their shared bed. Rai allowed himself to be held. They were in their small town house. "I love you."

"I love you as well, Osamu." The man whispered back, falling asleep. Wishing that his sister would have gotten to Japan sooner. He was just so tired.

It was the last time he would ever say anything to his current lover.


End file.
